<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'd stop the world if it gave us time by 8moons2stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280491">i'd stop the world if it gave us time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars'>8moons2stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins AU, F/F, but there are no assassinations happening at all, kind-of-domestic fluff, only some killer cuddling, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwan returns home after her mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'd stop the world if it gave us time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Love Someone by Lukas Graham. The song really goes well with this au ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joohyun wakes to the feel of a body next to hers, her senses heightening in alarm until a warm hand presses against the flat of her tummy, the familiarity of the touch calming her. “It’s me,” she whispers soothingly, “Go back to sleep.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Joohyun wishes she could, the lack of sleep for the past few days a rearing load on her body, but Seungwan is back home; her wife is back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She turns in her arms, the moonlight aiding her view as she assesses the damage done, first and foremost. First, her face—the cut on her cheek shallow enough. Seungwan smiles amidst her observation, intertwining her hand with the one not preoccupied with lifting her shirt to check her torso. The smile becomes a grimace when Joohyun’s sharp eyes pierce through the shades of black and blue painting her ribs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“They’re just bruised,” Seungwan says, rubbing her thumb against the back of her hand in calming circles. “You should see the other guy.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You know I won’t settle for anything less than dead.” She pauses, hesitant in letting go of Seungwan’s hand. “Turn around so I can check your back.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungwan hums instead of following, leaning in to brush her lips against hers. “I missed you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Joohyun melts into the touch, pressing closer. “I missed you too.” She lets Seungwan derail her for a few languid moments before she repeats her instruction against her lips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Would you shower with me?” Seungwan asks instead. “You can take a look there.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Joohyun nods, even though sleep calls to her again due to Seungwan’s gentle touches. She helps Seungwan strip off her clothes while Seungwan helps her do the same, even if she winces as she does so, chuckling when it earns her a few slaps in the arm for being playful. For trying not to make her worry so much.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The hot spray of water makes Seungwan sigh, turning to face the wall so that Joohyun can finally check her back. It’s not much different from the patterns on her chest, but it still makes Joohyun suck in a sharp breath. It looks even worse under the fluorescent, but she knows Seungwan has survived worse. They both have.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She traces an angry scar at the left of her lower back, a new star to add to the constellations on her wife’s skin; she wishes it were a star to add to the one on her eyes instead. She leans down to brush her lips against it, and she feels Seungwan’s muscles ripple at the contact. She thinks she’s hurt her, but Seungwan turns and the dark set in her eyes tell her everything.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They make love against the cold tiles of their bathroom, gentle yet passionate, learned from years of missions causing gunshots and stab wounds missing vital organs. Because if not today, when? If not now, what guarantee is there that there would be a tomorrow?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They lay back down on cool sheets, Seungwan spooning her again so that Joohyun won’t be tempted to press against her and unintentionally hurt her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“When do you have to go?” Seungwan murmurs against her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“The day after tomorrow.” Joohyun sighs, fingers tightening in regret. Her chest feels bruised, like she’s the one with injured ribs dashed with black and blue, but she feels Seungwan smile against her skin.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You mean I get an <em>entire day</em> with you? Tomorrow?” The excitement shines through her voice, and if Joohyun weren’t a hardened assassin, she would weep with the sheer amount of love she has for this woman.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She finds Seungwan’s hand in the darkness, pressing a few kisses on any part she can reach. “I love you,” she says reverently. <em>Thank you for coming back to me.<br/>
</em></p><p>“I love you too,” Seungwan replies softly. “Thank you for waiting for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lowkey feeling bad for putting that soft angst during wenrene day, so here's a double post for some fluff. plus, i promised my friend alyx i would give her some domestic fluff, so this is...kind of...it? LOL maybe i'll write the au pre-domesticity someday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>